The Tickled Pinks
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben, Rachel, and Sasha fall victim to disease from the foilage of the Tickle Jungle. Only, Risa, Jocu, and Vivo can cure their ailment.


**Here's a collaboration story done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel, Sasha, and Ben were sitting down at the Mansion, wondering what they were going to do that day.

"Wanna go to the pool?" Rachel asked.

"Nah," Ben said.

"Wanna go eat?" Sasha asked.

"No, we just ate," Rachel asked.

"But I'm bored," Ben said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sasha asked.

"Come with us of course," a deep voice chuckled. Before the three knew it, they were whisked to the tickle realm! As their eyes adjusted, they saw Jocu smiling at them.

"How about you all come and see the new flowers that are blooming in the Jungle," Jocu grinned as they all hugged him in greeting.

"What kind of flowers?" Sasha asked.

"They are called the tickled pinks. They are gorgeous pink flowers that bloom around this time of year. But don't get too close to them," Jocu warned.

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"Well if you get too much of a dose you can be sensitive and laugh at even the slightest touch," Jocu warned.

"That won't happen. We will be extra careful," Ben smiled, now walking towards the jungle. Jocu only smirked and nudged the girls to follow.

"Go on guys. Have some fun. I will come and check on you all later," Jocu smiled. The girls cuddled into his chest, making him growl in glee.

"Thanks Jocu!" Rachel smiled.

"See you later," Sasha added.

The girls then ran after Ben and followed him deeper and deeper into the jungle. Once they arrived, Ben saw the beautiful light and hot pink flowers surrounding them.

"Woah…look at these," Ben smiled.

"Don't they look amazing!" Sasha smiled.

"Ah, they're just flowers," Ben said, now trying to act tough. Sasha turned and with a playful push, she gently pushed Ben into the flowers. He went headfirst into them and yelped as his hair and body was covered with flowers and pollen. "Hey!" he protested.

"Aww Ben, don't you look cute!" Rachel teased. Sasha burst out laughing, but she squealed as Ben jumped up and grabbed them and pinned them down. Soon, he deviously began tickling their stomachs!

"Oh funny huh? Tickle tickle tickle," he teased, now seeing them writhe happily under his fingers. Soon, they pulled him down and a fun wrestling match began! As they sat up for a second for the next round, the flowers began spraying pollen at them! It was much more than earlier and soon the three of them were slightly sneezing! As they began sneezing, they looked at each other and let out a gasp of horror! All of their skin had turned pink!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ben screamed. "What's happening?!"

"W-We're pink?!" Sasha said in shock.

"How?! How are we like this?!" Rachel gasped, now trying to scratch at her skin. Ben then pointed at the flowers.

"These! It has to be these! We were fine before we sat in them and started messing around!" He groaned. He then ran his hands through his hair in an agitated manner.

"Guys it could be worse…" Rachel said.

"No it can't! How can Whampire love a pink girl?!" Sasha gasped.

"Or the Plumber's accept a pink hero?!" Ben said, now falling back in the flowers in defeat. Rachel gently walked over and poked his arm, trying to get his attention but she jumped back in shock as Ben belted out a deep laugh!

"W-What on Earth?!" Sasha said.

"What's wrong with him?!" Rachel said, now scared. She then felt Sasha barely touch her and she too belted out in laughter. Sasha was now confused as Rachel and Ben were rolling on the ground in laughter and both were laughing hysterically!

"What's happening?!" Sasha thought outloud.

"It seems you all have gotten a large dose of the tickled pinks!" a happy voice said. Sasha turned and saw Risa, the Tickle empress, appear with a happy smile. She had her long magenta hair in a ponytail and wore a lavish purple belly dancing outfit decorated with lavander feathers.

Ben felt his cheek blush when he saw the beautiful empress.

Risa giggled when she saw Ben looking flustered. "Like my new outfit, Ben?" She batted her bright blue eyes.

"What?! N-NO!" Ben sputtered. "Anyway, w-what were you saying?! Tickled Pinks?!"

"A large dose?" Sasha asked.

"Yes…for you see…anyone exposed to these flowers long enough gets pink skin and they become very, very sensitive to any touch. Any touch makes them burst out laughing," Risa explained.

"T-That's awful," Ben gasped, now holding his chest.

"Oh we are just beginning Ben," Risa smirked, now wiggling her fingers at all three of them. Soon, she pounced on all three of them with a gentle poke and prod and soon they were shouting in laughter again.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben belted out.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, Benny," Risa cooed, now dragging her claws all over his stomach.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO TICKLE, TICKLE, TICKLE BENNY!" Ben laughed, now shaking his head back and forth.

"And as for you little Sasha," Risa smiled, now letting her tail tip barely touch her neck. Soon Sasha burst out and began hugging her stomach. At that moment, Vivo and Jocu went to check on them and decided to join the fun!

"I've got Benny too!" Jocu teased, now gently biting Ben on his neck.

"NOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JOCU NOAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben screamed, now trying to push the prince off his neck.

"Feel those bites young one…I'm just getting started," Jocu teased, still pinning him down and tickling him.

"NO! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA VIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIVO NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed, now trying to escape Vivo.

"Hey! No running away!" The devious prince laughed, now running after her and gently poking her sides. Sasha weakly began dropping to the ground and Vivo looked over his shoulder to see Rachel trying to find a way to escape too! She climbed a feather tree and Vivo took that opportunity to climb after her!

"Rachel! Rachel you come back here!" Vivo laughed, now wagging his tails.

"No way!" Rachel giggled, now feeling the tickles as she climbed the tree!

"I'm not even tickling you and you're a giggly mess," Vivo smirked.

"S-Stay aahahahahhahahahway!" Rachel laughed, now feeling the feather tree barely brush her neck. Soon Rachel began falling back!

"Rachel!" Vivo said, now seeing her falling from the tree. The tree, however, caught her in its feathery branches and placed her on the ground. Vivo then began gently poking her abs and then turned her over and began tickling her shoulder blades.

"Giggle giggle giggle…wiggle wiggle wiggle," Vivo teased, now seeing Rachel squirm hard. However, as they began to laugh harder and harder, Risa was now concerned.

"Hmmm, I have never seen anyone laugh this hard," she said, now seeing their faces turn red despite their pink skin!

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAHAHAHAHAKE IT STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben pleaded, now feeling the sensation was overwhelming.

"RIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHISA HELP!" Sasha pleaded, now holding her stomach.

"JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOCU!" Rachel belted out, now laughing hard. "H-HELP! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA'T STAHAHAHAHAHP!"

Now Jocu and the others were concerned. He then quickly turned to Risa.

"Risa, we need you to help them! The sensation is too strong for them!" Jocu said, now very concerned.

"Yes, they'll become sick at this rate," Vivo said, now wanting to cuddle Sasha, but knowing he couldn't touch her.

"W-What are you gonna do?!" Ben gasped out. He and the girls weakly got up, but they were so tired from laughter, they stayed sitting on the ground. "You can't touch us or we'll laugh to death!"

"Don't worry, Benny. I don't need to touch you." said Risa. "I just need you all to look at me. I'll do a magic bellly dance and put you all in a trance. Jocu, Vivo, you'll play my magic instruments. She snapped her fingers and Jocu held a flute and Vivo had a drum. They began playing the mesmerizing music and Risa began dancing. She raised her arms and started rolling her belly.

"Ohhhhh..." Ben sighed as he stared at Risa. He was helpless against Ross's enchanted belly dances. He watched her hips sway and belly move in such seducing ways.

Rachel and Sasha were entranced by the sound of the magical music and Risa's dance. Risa's beauty was beyond compare.

"Yeeeessss...see my dance...watch my body move and sway...let go of your minds and drift away..." Risa whispered hypnotically.

The three friends felt their minds growing tired, their eyes drooping. Their heads moved slightly to the motion Risa was moving. They were completely under her spell.

"Now, close your eyes and sleeeeep...sleeeeep..." Risa whispered.

Ben, Rachel and Sasha closed their eyes. They fell asleep sitting down.

"There! Now that we have them completely under my control, we can work on the cure!"

* * *

In Risa's hut deep within the Tickle Jungle, the Tickle Empress finished the cure. It was a cool purple liquid. She poured it inside a glass. "There! By mixing the root of the Tickled Pink flower and Jocu's venom, we have a cure!" Risa left her hut. "How are the kids?"

"Still asleep." Vivo said, looking back at the hypnotized humans.

Risa put a straw in the glass and approached Ben first. She kneeled before him. "Ben, open your eyes."

Ben opened his eyes. "Yes, my Empress. Your wish is my command..." he said in a lifeless voice.

"Drink three sips of this potion." Risa instructed, holding up the potion.

Ben obeyed and took three sips. His skin slowly returned to normal. Risa had Rachel and Sasha did the same and they were back to normal.

Risa snapped her fingers and released Ben, Rachel and Sasha from her spell. They woke up and gasped seeing their skin no longer pink.

"We're back to normal!" Rachel squealed.

Jocu poked her arm and Rachel didn't even snicker. Vivo poked Sasha's arm and there was no reaction at all.

"YES! They are back to normal!" Vivo gave Sasha a bear hug and snuggled his furry face against her face.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Sasha giggled lightly. "That tickles!"

"HUZZAH! Their ticklishness is back to normal as well!" Jocu bear hugged and tickle-snuggled Rachel as well.

"AAAAH!" Ben's arms were held up by Risa's tails. She raised up Ben's shirt with one hand and gently tickled his tummy with her other hand.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Risa! Stop it!" Ben was laughing, but not hard. He was cured too!

"Oh, Benny! I'm so glad you're okay!" Risa gave Ben a big smooch right on the cheek.

"Hey! No kisses!" Ben's face was red from embarrassment and not hysterical laughter.

"Awww...don't be like that, my Benny boo boo." Risa kept tickling Ben's stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Cut it out!" Ben squirmed, but it was hard with him being held against his will.

"Can't get away, can you?" Risa tickled both Ben's arm pits and stomach. "Coochy, coochy, coo! I tickle you!" she sang.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben laughed. "STOP TICKLING ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay." Risa stopped and released Ben. Ben flopped onto his back to relax. As he collected his breath, Risa placed Ben's head in her lap and used two of her soft, furry hands to rub his stomach and chest.

"Mmmmmm..." Ben hummed in bliss, closing his eyes and letting Risa stroke his body.

Risa chuckled seeing the content smile on the teen's face. "Does that feel good, my Benny boo?" she whispered in her angelic voice.

Ben nodded mutely. He was a sucker for Risa's massages. He was hooked again by her charms. "Would you mind giving us some time alone?" Risa asked her friends. "Ben and I are starting to get comfortable. Aren't we?" She used her third hand to tickle Ben under the chin.

Ben giggled and nodded. His mind was in such bliss, he couldn't think about escaping.

Everyone giggled and left the two friends alone. Risa sighed as she looked at Ben, still being massaged and rubbed. "Oh, Ben. I would love to make you my king..." She delicately stroked his cheek. "but I can still treat you like one." Risa stretched her tail out and picked a batch of red berries that were shaped like hearts. She dangled them above Ben's mouth. "Sweet heart, my king?"

Ben lazily opened his eyes, smiling. "Yes, my Empress."

Risa smiled warmly and fed sweet hearts to her beloved friend. Humans and Tickle Monsters are forbidden to be betrothed together, but they are allowed to form a strong, loving bond and will always be there for one another.


End file.
